Time of Our Lives
by EllieLover19
Summary: A compilation of oneshots dealing with Ellie and Sean. Showing what their lives would be like if they stayed together or came back to each other. SELLIE!
1. Coming Home

**Need to Know: Set sometime probably in Season 8. Ellie and Sean are returning from Craig's sophomore album release party.**

…

"I honestly think you're overreacting." Ellie pushed opened the door to the apartment and led the way through. Sean remained behind, still trying to convince her he had a good reason to act the way he did that night.

"Overreacting? Elle, I'm your boyfriend." Sean entered the apartment as well. "What would you've wanted me to do? Stand there and watch as he blatantly flirted with you in front of my face?" Sean nearly slammed the front door shut.

"He wasn't flirting, okay." Ellie raised her voice, turning to face her angered boyfriend. "Craig and I are just friends. He was congratulating me on making editor of the Core." She folded her arms frustratedly.

"Oh and he just had to stroke a strand of hair behind your ear in the process?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"That was just Craig being Craig. I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Acting like what? A good boyfriend? A protective one?"

"I didn't need protecting," Ellie shook her head. "We are just friends now. That's all, you had no right to shove him like that; you two used to be friends."

"Well things changed after I heard what he did you" Sean's voice level lowered. He took a seat on the couch and propped his legs up on the coffee table. He reached for the remote on the other cushion and clicked on the television.

Ellie remained silent for a moment, trying to think of something to say to keep the argument going; just to get on his nerves like he had half the night with her.

"Well what about you, huh?" Ellie said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the edge next to Sean. She looked at him inquisitively.

"What are you talking about?" he sighed, wishing the fight was over.

"Emma. I saw you two at the bar…and I'm no expert…but I'd say there was some major eye-sex going on." Ellie nodded confidently. She hoped it would spark something in Sean, but all he did was stare at her.

A smile slowly rose on his face and pretty soon he was laughing.

"Did you just use the phrase 'eye-sex'?" he giggled.

"Uh…yeah, yeah I guess I did." Ellie lightly frowned and scrunched her little nose, signifying to Sean that she was a bit embarrassed. She placed a hand over her forehead and began to laugh along.

Sean pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the cheek. He rested his arm around her.

"You're funny, Nash. One of the many reasons why I love you." Sean kissed her again on the cheek. Ellie removed her hand from her face and sheepishly grinned.

"Why were fighting tonight?" she asked, looking to the television.

"We're a couple, couples fight." Sean shrugged, continuing to flip through the channels with the remote.

"Well, we can't anymore, okay?" Ellie lightly punched him in the ribs. "I've got this writer's guild ceremony to host, and I'm gonna need you to be supportive. Not mad."

"I could never be mad at you" Sean frowned. "…maybe at the people around you, but not you. And as far as being supportive, I'll always be here." Sean smiled at his girlfriend, she smiled back.

They kissed. Ellie rested her head on his chest and looked to the television.

"Yah know, if you want me to be supportive a lot quicker at this writer's ceremony, there're some things we can do to make the time go by faster." Sean whispered.

He and Ellie mischievously grinned at each other.

They hopped off the couch and rushed to the bedroom.

…


	2. Season 6 Scenes Pt 1

**Author's Note: This is just a couple of scenes from season 6 that i think would happen if Sean came back for Ellie. **

"**Here Comes Your Man" Pt. 1 Snippet **

The police sirens had faded. Sean thought the park to be a good place to wait the afternoon out. Ellie sat in the passenger seat next to him, content as ever. Her green eyes were softly closed shut, her head tilted up to the topless roof of the car.

She seemed at peace; if she were asleep, Sean didn't want to wake her.

"I think we lost them," he said more to himself than the redhead next to him. He checked the rearview mirror to make sure there were no laggers.

"Thank you," Ellie turned to Sean, her eyes fully opened.

"For what?" Sean asked.

"This, today. I know the cops weren't exactly part of the plan, but I needed this. Fun. As illegal and dangerous today was…I had fun." Ellie smiled at the boy next to her. He smiled back.

"No problem." they stared at each other for a moment or so before either spoke up. There was no telling how awkward the silence would have gotten if the staring continued…or what the outcome would've been.

"I thought I'd be ready for university," Ellie's eyes fell upon the dashboard. "I thought I'd start my year off kicking ass, writing for the paper; majoring in journalism… but for some reason I feel like this big failure."

Sean made a face. He couldn't imagine Ellie failing at anything; much less school.

"What if I can't cut it? What if I head off into this big, unknown world and I end up falling flat on my face?"

"That won't happen; you're smart; you're brave. You can get through anything."

"School is normally something I'm good at, I've never worried about failing a thing; but this whole university, academic achievement thing just feels different. I don't know, maybe I'm…" Ellie looked to Sean, his eyes remained on her.

In that slight second, both of their problems went away. The cops; the race; university. All they saw was each other.

"Maybe I'm… just not ready," the redhead whispered. "Maybe I-" she was cut off with a kiss.

Sean caressed her cheek and glided his lips softly against her's; their tongues interacting; their lips following the motion of one another's.

"Maybe," he said, pulling away from her moments later. "You should chill, and spend the rest of the day with me."

Ellie smiled. She rested her forehead against his.

They sat there, looking at each other…

And everything was just fine.

**...**

**What's It Feel Like To Be A Ghost Pt. 2 Snippet **

She sat at the computer desk staring blankly at the laptop screen, mindlessly numbing at her fingernails. She had the title up, but not much else.

For some reason, she just couldn't do it. Any other time she could find a thousand words to say about Craig; maybe even a million. But ever since that morning, after she found the drugs, her opinion of him had completely changed.

What could she have written?

"_**Craig Manning: Not The Rock Star He's Cracked Up To Be: Pun Intended**_"

She couldn't do that; it'd kill him… it'll kill her. No matter what stupid choices he made, he'd always be her friend; friends help friends and she was going to help him. She'd confront him about the drugs tonight, suggest group, and whatever the outcome would be…so be it.

Ellie knew she couldn't keep this bottled up for long.

"Hey," came a familiar voice unexpectedly. Ellie nearly jumped.

"Hey," she turned back in her chair to see Sean. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Came to see you of course." He kneeled down and reached for her grinning cheeks. He caressed her face as they kissed softly on the lips. .

"Hmm," was all Ellie could manage after they released. Sean took her hands and playfully began fiddling with her fingers in between his.

"Mr. Del Rossi let me off early so we could do our dinner date thing." He explained. Ellie's pleasure of seeing him was shot; she had completely forgotten their plans for the evening.

"Right, the date…" she said, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"We're still on, aren't we?"

"Um…I'm sorry; I have this article and…I guess I forgot. " She guilty winced.

"Oh," Sean muttered, slightly frowning as he looked away to the laptop screen. "A Day In The Life of Craig Manning," he read aloud. "Nice title, not much to complement it afterwards though."

Ellie's eyes fell upon the blinking curser that followed the bold letters on top of the page.

"Yeah, I've just been zoning out a little. Writer's block…I guess." She looked at Sean

"Hmm, well can I help get your thoughts together?" Sean seductively whispered, beginning to kiss the redhead's neck.

"Do you honestly think I'll get any work done then?" Ellie giggled, playfully pushing him back. "No, I should probably just spend some time here and… buckle down. Something will come up."

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be over at the factory." Sean stood, Ellie did so as well.

"Kay. See you at the house tonight?"

"Yeah," Sean smiled. They kissed again, longer this time. He wrapped his arms around her waist; she eased her hands up to his shoulders.

"Um, "came a voice from the doorway. Sean and Ellie pulled away and looked. It was Craig. "I can come back later." He insisted, pointing out the hall.

"Uh, Craig. What are you….the interview." Ellie said, remembering something else she was supposed to do today.

"Yeah, I was supposed to meet you here?"

"Right, um…" Ellie looked from Sean to Craig. "Okay, let's…let's do it."

"Actually, I don't know if I can right now. Joey called, he wanted me to clear some things out the garage."

"Oh, um. I'll come with." Ellie offered. She figured it'd be an opportunity to talk to him about the drugs.

"Okay, cool. Hey Sean." Craig nodded at the boy.

"Hey," Sean plainly replied back, not making much eye contact.

"Okay, so I'll see you later?" Ellie reassured to Sean.

"Yeah." He said dissapointedly. Ellie pecked him on the cheek. She grabbed her bag from the computer desk and headed out the office with Craig.

**Author's Note: Just a quick update. Won't be able to for a while. **

**Review Please! **


	3. Degrassi Party Etiquette: Rule 5

**Author's Note: I actually posted this as a separate story but thought it would fit in great with this fic as well. This is my attempt at a better Sellie closure after the "Degrassi Party Etiquette" Minis. Enjoy! **

This had to have been the most uncomfortable and awkward situation either Ellie or Sean had been in. That little lip lock in the living room was a complete take back for Sean. The fact that he even kissed her back was more of a shock to Ellie.

After pulling him away from Holly J's clutches, Ellie managed to sneak him upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door so the sounds from party wouldn't interfere. Hopefully things would be settled more calmly in the quiet.

"So?" Sean said, casually rocking back and forth on the heels of his shoes.

"So," Ellie said, her hands behind her back.

"So…ah… back there…downstairs…what was that?" Sean asked, as if making small talk.

"What…that…kiss?"

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Sean scratched his temple.

"Oh…that, that was nothing." Ellie nervously giggled.

"So you randomly kiss guys at parties now?"

"No, I just… what do you want?"

"Nothing. _You_ brought me up here. We've barely said a word to each other in two years and now, out of nowhere, you're shoving your tongue down my throat? What the hell?"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. It's just…I hadn't seen you in a while and you show up to my house looking all…basic trained. I don't know, I guess I kinda got excited."

"That still didn't give you the right to kiss me; I mean, not that I didn't enjoy it, you just kinda took me by surprise."

"Yeah, I…I understand." Ellie nodded. Sean did so as well. "It's just, I've been in a really tough spot lately. I just broke up with Jesse, I have a paper due in two days, end of the year exams are around the corner." Ellie listed, she almost felt the need to cry while reciting her predicaments. "If-if we could just makeout and not have it mean anything afterwards, I'd be so, so grateful." Ellie said, nearly begging.

"Um…are you drunk?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"A little," the redhead shrugged.

"Hmm,"

"Just forget I said that. Uh…sorry about Emma. That sucks."

"Yeah… and Jesse."

"Please," Ellie rolled her eyes. "That was way over before it even started back."

"Hmm. Well, I guess…I'll be off then. Not really anything for me to do here."

"There's still a party going on. You can stay." Ellie offered.

"Uh…" Sean made a face, implying he wasn't pro parting at the moment.

"Come on. If you're heading off to Iraq you should at least get some fun time in before you leave." Ellie insisted.

"I don't know, Elle."

"Come on," Ellie took his hand and led him out the room. Once they reached the landing of the stairs and were welcomed with the sound from the party below, Sean released from her.

"Oh, and Ellie." he said.

"Yeah?"

"I wouldn't have made out with you."

"Oh," Ellie murmured, looking to the floor. A sharp pang hit her hard in her gut; she felt almost ashamed to have even entertained the idea of them hooking up.

"Because, I would've wanted it to mean something. Not just some cheap hook-up." he winked at her and smiled before walking down the steps.

At that moment, both of them realized that maybe one day they would end up together again. Maybe it'd be right; maybe it'd be wrong; maybe it'd last forever; but they knew in some twisted way they'd find each other again.

One day.

**Degrassi Party Etiquette Rule # 5**

_Never have high expectations at a party, because the actual outcome may even surprise you. _


End file.
